supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Varita estelar
Varita estelar (Star Rod en inglés; ''スターロッド Sutā Roddo'' en japonés) es una varita perteneciente a los juegos de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en el juego Super Smash Bros., y ha aparecido desde entonces en los juegos posteriores. Esta varita, además de tener la utilidad de golpear, puede lanzar una estrella como si fuese un proyectil únicamente si se utiliza con un ataque fuerte o un Ataque Smash lateral. La varita tiene un límite de 16 estrellas que puede lanzar. Si éstas se acaban la varita seguirá funcionando, solo que no disparará las estrellas. Esta varita puede ser utilizada también para realizar el glitch conocido como SLAPASTICK en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Daño producido Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Varita Estelar :Esta varita mágica puede lanzar 16 disparos de estrellas y enviar a los enemigos volando a ras de suelo. Es más potente cuando Captain Falcon o Sheik la usan para lanzar un ataque SMASH. En Kirby's Adventure, la Varita Estelar es el poder secreto que oculta la Fuente de los Sueños. El Rey Dedede la robó para poder sellar la horrible Pesadilla Embozada. :*''Kirby's Adventure'' Inglés :Star Rod :This magic wand holds 16 star shots and sends foes flying at a low angle when thrown. It's most powerful when Captain Falcon or Sheik performs a Smash Attack while holding it. In Kirby's Adventure, the Star Rod is the secret power behind the Fountain of Dreams. King Dedede steals the Star Rod in order to seal away the nasty Cloaked Nightmare. :*''Kirby's Adventure'' (05/93) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Varita estelar :Una varita mágica. Puedes emplearla para el cuerpo a cuerpo si ejecutas el ataque normal, mientras que con el ataque fuerte o Smash dispararás una serie de estrellas que harán volar al enemigo a ras de suelo. En la serie de Kirby, este objeto nutre de energía la Fuente de los Sueños. El Rey Dedede la robó una vez para poder apresar al Mago Pesadilla. :*''NES: Kirby's Adventure'' :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Star rod :A magic wand. Perform a standard attack with it, and it's a battering weapon. Perform a strong or smash attack, and it fires a barrage of star shots. Throw it at a foe, and that opponent will get sent flying sideways. In the Kirby series, the Star Rod is the power source of the Fountain of Dreams. King Dedede once stole it to imprison the Cloaked Nightmare. :*''NES: Kirby's Adventure'' :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (NTSC)/ Kirby's Fun Pak (PAL) En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|90px :Varita estelar :Si atacas normalmente, no es más que un palo, pero si das un golpe fuerte, ¡esta varita mágica arrojará una estrella! La varita estelar alimenta la Fuente de los Sueños, y Kirby la usó para vencer al malévolo Pesadilla cuando este surgió de la fuente en Kirby's Adventure. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' (05/1993) :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' (09/2003) Galería Varita estelar SSB.png|Varita estelar en Super Smash Bros. Estrella de la varita estelar SSB.png|Estrella de la varita estelar en Super Smash Bros. Varita estelar SSBM.jpg|Varita estelar en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Varita Estelar en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Varita estelar en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Kirby sosteniendo una varita estelar en el Vergel de la esperanza SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Kirby con una Varita estelar en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Meta Knight usando una Varita estelar en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Meta Knight usando un proyectil de la varita en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen La Varita Estelar tiene su origen en Kirby's Adventure y su remake '' Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land'', suele estar en la Fuente de los Sueños funcionando como fuente de energía para que todos en Dream Land no tengan pesadillas. Es robada y fragmentada en 7 pedazos por Rey Dedede en Kirby's Adventure, sin embargo, Kirby logra recuperar todas las piezas y vencer a Pesadilla, quien era el causante de todos los problemas. Varita Estelar en Kirby Adventure.jpg|Varita Estelar en Kirby's Adventure. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también